Sweet Addiction
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Enzo thought that he was just going to help the Mystic Falls gang when he went on the road trip with Caroline. But with her sudden urge to make a stop in New Orleans, Enzo ended up in the middle of a lover's quarrel that revealed a steamy secret that both Klaus and Caroline had been hiding. But the best part had to be what followed. Klaroline one shot


''So where exactly is this hot hybrid of yours?'' Enzo strutted confidently strutted behind Caroline, admiring the surroundings of the hot city they had ended up in. He could say that he was surprised when Caroline decided to take a right turn instead of left on the wide intersection. At first he thought she was confused but turns out blondie knew exactly where she was going and for who.

''Can you please just not? And your nickname is not very original.'' Picking up on her own joke, the blonde laughed but cut herself off once they reached the porch of the home. Deep breathes were far from helping her and with a loud sigh they walked into some home that only Caroline knew the owner of apparently.

''You would like a better nickname? How about Dimples?'' Enzo added.

Caroline snapped around, staring him down for saying what sounded very familiar to her. ''What did you say?''.

The man rolled his eyes, bumping her shoulder on his way to the comfortable looking couch which looked more like a prop and he doubted that it was used for anything but decorative purposes. From what Damon told him these Mikaelsons were the typical royal vampires, deeming themselves above the rest and too important to be bothered.

Turning around he bumped into Caroline who was inspecting him as if looking for the truth. Pointing her finger at him she accused him of the obvious. ''Did you read my journal?''.

Outraged she was about to strangle him but he managed to block her advances, clearly finding this interesting. ''I simply read all your deep dark secrets about a certain future Mr. Forbes. With his glorious sandy colored curls, those clear blue eyes with that little hint of mischief, that panty dropping accent, and of course the adorable dimples that would make anyone fall in love.''

Caroline was seething from the teasing. Her diary was kept (literally) under lock and key. Which now that she thought about it made no sense since she was surrounded by noisy vampires, werewolves and the occasional witch. A groan escaped her knowing she really had nothing to say. But she could always show her displeasure with the random act of surprise violence. She shoved him enough to have stumble, which was for sure a job well done in her eyes.

Enzo on the other hand couldn't care less. Goldilocks was a friend of his whether she liked it or not so her shove went by unnoticed. Instead he made himself at home by pouring a very generous glass of scotch and continuing with his self appointed tour of the first floor.

The mansion was that, a large property yet like all supernatural homes, the feeling of warmth and safety was nowhere near. Yes there were painting scattered on random walls and items of personal value placed in the ''appropriate'' parts. Still the vibe of this home screamed unknown. Running his fingers over the grand piano Enzo noticed that everything was clean to perfection including the unnoticeable dust places.

''So will your piece of hot hybrid white chocolate be arriving anytime soon? You do know that I have a life that I wouldn't mind getting back to. And from what Damon has told me, the minute you and your soon to be husband meet you can't keep the sexual tension at bay.''

Caroline begun to wonder exactly how much Damon gossiped about her relationship with Klaus. It was as if he had some kind of Klaroline book club where the remaining gang met to discuss her business and plot how to keep bringing his name up into every conversation. This was why she kept her mouth shut on the subject because anything she said would suddenly be blown out of proportion.

Seriously Damon, Silas, Stefan, Emotionless Elena, and even Katherine were far from discouraging about her ''relationship'' with Klaus. (What exactly would you call two people who started out as enemies continuing onto one infatuated hybrid, tons of eye sex, possible crush from her end and all of it leading up to some very hot, epic hybrid vampire sex against a couple of trees/forest leaves/any surface in the huge acred woods?)

''Klaus and I do not have any sexual tension. Somehow you decided that I am here for him and you know what they say about people who assume.'' Caroline retorted thinking she had finally gotten to him enough to make him not continue this Klaus centered banter.

''All of a sudden it is Klaus and I? I have very strong doubts that your lover boy would approve of such vanilla nicknames.'' Enzo finally secured himself a settled spot on the large supreme couch that took over practically the entire living room area.

Caroline felt the strong gust of wind before she heard that heavily accented voice that was dripping was sexual tension. ''I was not aware that we have moved up on the nickname scale, love. I am your lover now it seems. Can't say I hold any objection over that though.''

Klaus appeared behind her with his confident stance and comforting grip on her arms.

Turning around harshly she stared into his eyes as if looking for something. Thats how the two stood for a few mere moments. Battling each other out with their serious with a bit of heated glares at one another. It wasn't until Caroline straightened her posture that Enzo knew to prepare for her over dramatics. And she delivered his exceptions well when she slapped Klaus across the face with no regret or hesitation. Klaus himself look stunned, hiding his emotions well.

Smirking Enzo called over, ''Is that all you've got for your highness over there?''. Perhaps he would get to see a real kickass show before him. It would certainly make up for the long trip that he had to bear.

What he wasn't expecting was Caroline to cup Klaus' face shortly after to pull him into a very intense kiss right in front of him as if they were alone. They way she clung to him and he responded to her heated kisses made at least one thing obvious. The two were very well acquainted with their passionate make out. Something told him that Caroline knew more about what happened with Klaus after he left Mystic Falls than she let on.

Enzo was no prude to the desires and needs of the human body but he certainly wasn't up (no pun intended - at least not in his mind) for watching his new chosen friend practically tearing off some stranger's clothes in front of him. If there was action to be had, he would have preferred it to be him and some random hot girl at a nearby bar. Instead Caroline was kissing this hybrid celebrity of some sort like there was no tomorrow leaving him to regret coming with her. When Damon mentioned that Klaus and Caroline had the potential to be too hot and heavy, he should have listened. Now he was stuck looking around, wondering how long he would have to endure the doppelgänger rambling about him leaving her blonde friend her with Mr. Dimples.

Here he was staring at this couple ready to go at it in front of him and Enzo knew that he stalled long enough.

Klaus spoke up before Enzo had the chance to stop their way too public display of affections.

''Am I forgiven now love?''

Caroline scoffed her trademark expression appearing. ''Seriously? You expect me to just forget how you left me alone?''

Klaus tilted his head clearly enjoying this little spitfire inside of Caroline. ''Sweetheart I told you I would not be able to make it. Marcel was threatening the entire city therefore I had to postpone our meeting of sorts. But from what I heard you didn't leave until the end of the weekend. At least you managed to experience the beautiful sights that London had to offer.''

Caroline shyly smiled knowing that he was right but she would not just admit it.

Enzo however was interested in answers. ''What exactly are we discussing over there Mr and Mrs Santa Klaus?''

It was only then that Klaus noticed their company and walked over confidently. ''And who exactly is this?''. The dark edge was seeping through his deeply accented voice.

''Lorenzo but you, Your Highness can call me Enzo.''

Klaus felt Caroline pulling on his arm but he already was not a fan of this Enzo character. His taunting smirk was close to driving Klaus over the edge.

''Now who would like to fill me in on what is going on with you two? I for one am not a fan of mystery so perhaps we could wrap this little nonsense up?'' Smirking he reached for his unfinished glass of scotch awaiting the big explanation.

Caroline on the other hand was jittery and nervous. She started pacing back and forth before finally stopping. Scrunching up her face in the unsure kind of way of hers. ''Well, um, the thing is that...uh.''

Klaus sensing her nervousness decided to pull the bandage off quickly rather than soak it in waiting. ''We are together mate. Have been since our wonderful day in the Mystic Fall woods right love?'' Klaus looked at a blushing Caroline unwilling to face anyone but instead looking down trying to avoid both of them.

Enzo couldnt help joining in. ''What a scandal! Little Miss Perfect has secret rendezvous meetings with a certain evil Original? ''

Klaus smirked but quickly took offense at the secret part of the sentence. ''I wouldn't call them secret. More like kept quiet to enjoy our weekend courtships more.''

_The one thing Klaus didn't want to think was that Caroline was ashamed of them, of him. After their very very very pleasant meeting in the woods, every weekend the two would meet in a different city and spend the time enjoying each others company. It wasn't long before the two engaged in some - intimate- activities but can you blame them? The sexual need for one another stemmed from an emotional tie and after getting a fill of both he couldn't stop. The ache grew inside of him, the ache not only for Caroline but the warmth she brought. The soft love that lifted him and threw him at the same time. The constant thoughts flooding through him, pushing him to act to somehow get his light back._

_What he didn't expect was her showing up at his door and demanding on knowing why he didn't return for her or take her with him. She lasted all of two days before making her appearance and he couldn't have planned it better himself. He had planted himself in his signature chair and secured a glass of expensive and forgotten scotch in his hand. The room was prepared with its dimly lit shadows and the stench of stubborn despair._

_The letter came and he flashed off._

_When you get a note from the woman currently entrapping your heart, you read and reread and reread the letter until you know it by heart, until you can't smell that intoxicating flavor of hers that imprinted itself into the card and you follow the instructions to the very last letter._

_Which is how he found himself in a random hotel at the outskirts of Greece staring at the wonderous view on the balcony. In his many years of loneliness he had never expected to be awaiting - he wasn't even exactly sure what. He had probably managed to drink all of the available alcohol and folded then unfolded the sketch he always kept in his back pocket. The one image he sketched where he was a part of it; it had been Caroline sleeping soundly with a grin on her face, surrounded by a bed of leaves and in the arms of a shaded dark figure who protected her from any demons that could threaten her somehow._

_Then it appeared. The familiar scent of comfort, warmth and unbelievable sweetness. For a moment he closed his eyes and took her in. He was worried that he had imagined it or worse she came to cruelly reject him for good. Not knowing what to think he simply looked at her, wondering how her beauty managed to intensify since the last time he got to experience her company._

_For a moment time froze around them. He tried to form some sort of sentence or greeting. But all that came out was the simple, ''Hello Caroline''._

_Her response came in the form of a slow caress. It hadn't been that long since they had meet up in the woods but it had felt like eternity._

_Caroline stayed awake remembering how his kisses trailed all over her body while his hands explored her as if he was a blind man trying to see all of her._

_Klaus on the other hand slept just fine - until a dream would awaken him. It would never be the same, it varied from their first meeting to the first moment he saw her (yes they had been different) to them fighting, them laughing. This movie would play out and then he would wake up knowing he missed her beyond words._

_So when she touched him his control was lost and he responded with a hungry kiss. He didn't stop with one, he kissed her as if this was the last time they would see each other and he wanted to make it memorable. He didn't just kiss her - he marked her. From the way his arms tightened on her waist to the possessive growl he let out when she tugged on his curls._

_They couldn't keep their hands off each other and the two ended up in the big spacious bed that took up a great amount of the room. It wasn't like their first time when everything was rushed. Back then the two were unsure of what would happen therefore attacking the other as if it was their last time seeing each other. It was nothing less of amazing but this time was far from fast. It was slow, sensual and dare he say loving?_

_Caroline kept pulling his lips back to hers not wanting them to part, Klaus held her so close that there was barely any space._

_So waking up the next morning wrapped in each others arms made Klaus confused and his heart bursting from happiness. Nuzzling into her neck more he sighed with joy. She was intoxicating to him, when she moaned in his arms he couldn't help but tighten his grip on her. Kissing her neck he kept wondering if this fantasy would end soon._

_Once Caroline woke up, she peeked back at him and without hesitating she kissed him. ''Good morning.''_

_Surprised, Klaus simply let out a ''Morning.'' He watched his Caroline get out of bed in a tempting view thanks to her lack of clothing. But that was fixed way too soon for his liking when she put on his button up shirt from yesterday and walking around the room proudly._

_Not one to avoid the truth he spoke up, ''What does this mean for us?''_

_Caroline opened and closed her mouth, obviously unsure how to phrase her next words. Finally she found the right string of words to sort of describe the confusion going on in her mind. ''This will probably sound silly but I love to read. Every night I prepare to read a new book, a new adventure. But there always comes an end to each story and at first I get upset but soon I find a new book and move on - not with you. You are like an endless book, never faltering or for a minute making me lose focus. Its like I can't stop reading and I can't stand the idea of this ending - yet it doesn't. You are always here making me slowly dissolve into you and never want to stop. Yet now I am rambling like a loser which will make you think I am annoying or boring and eventually you will walk away. Eventually you will end the story, our story.''_

_Pulling Caroline close, Klaus shook his head senseless at her thinking that he only wanted her for a short time. _

_Kissing her neck Klaus whispered '' Caroline I love you. I will always love and I don't plan on ever letting you go.'' He undid each button from her shirt while loving each moan he managed to get out of her._

_Klaus stopped suddenly at the sight of Caroline in the same bra as their first meeting in the woods. He lightly traced the edge of the material intoxicated by the sight._

_''Klaus? Are you going to stop kissing me just to stare at my bra?''_

_Caroline smiled at the reaction she got._

_''Oh no of course not.'' Klaus steered back to kissing the only girl he could ever see himself being with. Removing her shirt he __scooped her in his arms as they neared the bed. Soon he began to place kisses lower and lower down her - _

''Alright I think we have reached the end of our little story. Unless you have a tape that you are about to take out to showcase your quality consummation [**x]**.''

Both glared at him in return as if what he said was just stupid but that didn't hold their attention for long. Enzo realized they were one of those couples who missed the other even after a few days of not seeing each other - rolling his eyes he decided to divert the attention back to himself.

''So what exactly are you two? Friends with benefits or what?''

Klaus turned smug when he spoke up saying, ''Actually considering I am the only living suitor of Caroline's, I see myself as her last love.''

''Wait what happened to my other suitors?''

''Nothing you can prove.'' Klaus shot back with a smile that left Caroline stiffly looking back with a small smile.

''Hm that sounds kind of hot - you now the way you are all jealous of some guys I dated in the past, as if there is a chance of them stealing me back or something.'' Caroline smiled at her man and his usual jealousy. As if she would be with any other man after she finally realized how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. Silly Klaus.

It was clear that Klaus knew Caroline was joking but he still emitted a growl. Caroline looped her arms around his neck and giggled at the clear reaction she could get from him.

Enzo cleared his throat waiting for either of them to remember that they in fact had company but when Caroline started to pepper Klaus' neck with kisses - he flashed them both upstairs and the loud moans were heard almost immediately. Enzo took out his phone to let Damon know that the plans were shifted a bit. The reply came immediately and it was surprisingly asking for all the details about **Vampire Barbie and Hybrid Ken** immediately.

''My advice to you would be to leave. Those two tend to get really loud when they reunite.'' A hot blonde spoke up while she stood by the front door, sporting all black and wearing high heels that caught his attention.

''And you are?'' Enzo asked.

''Rebekah Mikaelson.''

''Well Bekah, what did I do to be graced with your presence?''

The blonde rolled her eyes at him but stepped closer. ''The name is Rebekah, if you call me anything but that again I will knock your teeth out.''

''You are a feisty little kitten. Good thing I am not afraid to get scratched - I actually encourage it.'' Enzo's words were interrupted by the sound of shredding and more moans. Gesturing to the exit he placed his arm around Rebekah and with a cocky smile added.

''The name is Enzo. Now how about we go to a bar where we can continue this stimulating conversation over a drink or two?''

She seemed to think it over before removing his hand and replying, ''If you touch me one more time you will end the night without an arm or a leg, just a fair warning...''

Enzo smirked to himself. Who thought making a stop at Blondie's request would have turned out with such a pleasing outcome, both for him and the pleased couple a few floors up who were loud enough for all the neighbors to hear.

* * *

[x] This reference actually is a teaser for my upcoming oneshot with the following summary; **The perfect Klaroline sextape has been stolen and the couple won't rest until they find the culprit. Too bad the list is too big and every resident has a reason for taking the epic sextape. Will Klaus and Caroline find their love tape? Or will the Mystic Falls Klaroline fan club culprit release it to us? Crack One Shot**


End file.
